Sister of the Prince
by HollyEatsRainbows
Summary: Kyoya is her brother's best friend. Her brother is Ouran's Prince Charming. It just quite simply wouldn't be accepted. KyoyaxOC Feedback is appreciated :D
1. Chapter 1

Damn, that hurts. What happened? Ten more minutes of sleep couldn't possibly be too bad.

I can hear Tamaki wailing again. I can't believe I'm related to him. To say he's my older brother, we don't look much alike. We have the same eye colour and are relatively skinny, but I'm a natural redhead and have skin as white as paper, meanwhile, Tamaki has golden blond locks and is slightly tanned.

The last thing I remember is walking through the streets of Izu Peninsula, before we were to head to Shirahama Beach, with Haruhi. My left arm really hurts and I have a major headache. As if to make things worse, Tamaki's squawks become even louder and the monotone voice of Kyoya Ootori joins the party. "Maya's been in a minor accident, Tamaki she needs to rest," I have?

"Does that mean I can't worry about her!?" Tamaki cries glumly. His loud voice is really hurting my head, if I open my eyes now, he'd almost definitely just become louder.

"No, it means you'd be best to keep quiet and leave until she wakes up." Kyoya mutters. I hear Tamaki sniffle before he exits the room, the door banging shut.

After, what I assume to be, five minutes of silence, I open my eyes slowly. Luckily the curtains are drawn shut, leaving the room in dim light. I'm startled by the sight of Kyoya silently reading beside my bed. His eyes snap up towards my own and I gasp in slight fear.

"I'm glad to see you're awake. You were in quite an accident earlier today, you definitely scared everyone."

"What happened?" I murmur.

"You very foolishly stepped into the road, right in front of a moving car. Luckily, it wasn't fast enough to kill you. However, there is a rather painful looking bruise all the way up your left arm and a slight bump on your forehead. Nothing that won't heal." He shrugs his shoulder as he steps up from the chair he had been sitting up. I look up at him as he goes to turn around.

"Wait!" I half whisper/yell.

"Yes?" He says, turning to me for a moment, his right hand wrapped around the door handle.

"Don't tell Tamaki yet, my head's killing." A small smirk plays at his lips before he sits beside me.

"We were all very concerned."

"They were, I doubt you cared." I mutter angrily. I've never liked Kyoya, he angers me.

"Of course I cared, I'm not as heartless as you think."

"Don't humour me. You hate me as much as I hate you."

"I don't hate you." I stare at him in confusion.

"What do you mean, of course you hate me."

"I really don't." I don't know why but this really made me angry. I look at him with a glare that would have scared a heart of stone.

"Don't lie to me! You've hated me since the day we met!" I struggle to push myself up into a sitting position but don't give up, staring the devil of a boy in the eyes.

"If you raise your voice, Tamaki will come. And I've never hated you, you're frustrating at times yes, but I don't hate you." I can't stop myself, I begin to cry in confusion. But I don't care, he's not making sense.

Kyoya sighs in frustration but I don't look at him. If I look up it'll just be worse. My cries worsen when the bed I'm laid on dips and an arm wraps around my waist, carefully avoiding my bruised arm. He hushes me and holds me close. "You've been through a lot today, calm down." I turn towards him and gently wrap my arms around his shoulders and crying into them. After some moving around, I find myself sat on his lap and crying into his shirt in both physical and emotional pain.

Slowly, my tears subdue and I look up at Kyoya. "I'm sorry." I whimper as I go to pull away. His grip tightens very slightly and his arms snake even more around me, leaving us at a very close proximity. His head dips down and he rests his head on top of my own.

"It's okay. We both needed this as much as the other." I mull the words over in my head and pull away to look at him.

"Why, what's wrong?" He pulls me back to him and sighs as he holds onto me tightly. Before he could reply, I hear the door open and Tamaki's crying voice.

"Kyoya I'll be-" His voice stops short as he looks over the two of us in horror and anger.

…Um…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Before I can even blink, Tamaki is hurling punches at Kyoya, who dodges them easily, and cursing like a sailor. After the shock passes, I come to Kyoya's rescue and jump on Tamaki's back and attempt to pry him away from the calm boy avoiding my brother's rage. "What are you doing!?" I cry in horror as I try to pull Tamaki in the other direction.

"Protecting your innocence from this monster!"

"He didn't do anything! He came to… Help me understand your reasons to stress!" I yell, being careful how to word my answer. Tamaki slows down slightly but doesn't stop altogether.

"He did?" Tamaki mutters.

"I assure you, Tamaki, I wouldn't harm your sister." Kyoya says, his voice showing no fear.

"Of course you wouldn't." Tamaki whispers, stopping a foot away from Kyoya. "Sorry."

"That's quite alright." I stay silent and back away slightly. Tamaki lightly whacks Kyoya's shoulder before backing away.

"That's for being indecently dressed around my little sister." Tamaki grins before heading out the door, "Dinner's nearly ready." Tamaki says before heading away from us. Tamaki's earlier comment causes me to glance down at Kyoya's bare chest. My face immediately begins to go pink and I have to look away from Kyoya.

I hear Kyoya's soft footsteps heading towards me before he turns my head towards his and brandishes my blue flower in front of me with a smirk on his face. His hand gently tucks the flower behind my ear and he studies my clothing. "Blue looks good on you." He says before turning to leave. My pink cheeks become even darker as I stare at the back of his head. "We should head to dinner." I nod my head even though he can't see me do so and follow him out of my door.

Kyoya walks ahead of me, his hands deep in his trouser pockets, and I follow behind nervously mess with the end of my braid and nibble the corner of my lips. Friendly Kyoya sure does make me feel uncomfortable. Neither of us talks on the way through the halls; I don't know what to say nor does he want to, making me feel even more squeamish.

The dining room is much livelier with the host club sitting in the centre of the room, around a circular glass table with plates of sushi in front of each of the eight chairs and there are small groups of people sat on as equally as elegant tables further away from the boisterous group.

Tamaki sits next to Haruhi with two empty chairs to his right, meant for Kyoya and me. Haruhi is sat next to Hikaru, whom is sat next to Kaoru. Hunny is on the other side of the ginger devil, leaving Mori to sit in the next seat, hanging over his cousin silently. I take my seat next to Tamaki and Kyoya sits next to me.

The meal tastes beautiful and Kyoya happily informs that his family hired the best chefs in the local town, a smirk plastered on his obnoxious face. I roll my eyes and go to make a witty comeback before I shut my mouth. It's too soon to ruin our new friendship. I smile happily at my sushi at the word 'friendship'. It feels funny to class Kyoya Ootori as a friend.

I like it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Sadly, I do not own Ouran HSHC. I own my character and the plot of the story.**_

Near the end of the week of the spa trip with the Host Club, the eight of us take a trip into the town for the evening to enjoy ourselves at the local establishments. Hunny and Mori are off to all of the local bakers and the twins said they are going to explore the best clothing stores in the town for inspiration for their mother. My plans with Haruhi are ruined by my brother, who decided he doesn't want two 'pretty young girls' wandering off on their own when sunset is so near, meaning he and Kyoya will be tagging along.

The four of us walk in silence down the cobblestone roads of the town as we head towards the pier. Haruhi came up with the idea and my love-struck brother agrees with glee and leads the way there. I haven't made any attempts to talk to Kyoya after that day and didn't attempt to make eye contact so I stare off to our destination as I walk beside the tall, dark teen.

We're about twenty minutes away from the pier but I can still hear the faint music and laughter of those enjoying the games and rides like the Ferris wheel and carousel. There's different coloured lights flashing around the pier, almost screaming the world 'FUN!' with desperation. I sneak a glance at Kyoya to see the look of distaste staining his pale face. I gulp uncomfortably and allow my eyes to fall on Haruhi and my big brother.

Tamaki is excitedly making plans of what we should do when we arrive and Haruhi occasionally nods her head and agrees with his wild imagination. The whole walk there this continues and I can't stop myself glancing up at Kyoya as he silently follows my nut-job of a brother.

We finally arrive and I attempt a game of hook-a-duck and win a cheap water gun, which I 'accidentally' leave behind as I follow Haruhi to the bumper cars. I watch in amusement as Kyoya knocks Tamaki with his deep blue car and Tamaki's red car spins in protest. After a few minutes of Kyoya bumping into Tamaki, the two exit the small ride. Tamaki clutches his head in dizziness and I lead him straight, holding his wrist and gently pulling him to a nearby bench. Kyoya walks off with an evil smile and stands a few feet away from Tamaki as Haruhi returns with a can of ice cold fizzy pop to place on his forehead to calm down his headache.

I watch as Haruhi looks after my brother, a happy smile spreading across my face as a girl shows interest in him without it being sexual. I hope they get together one day; she obviously cares. Once Tamaki felt better, we headed for the Ferris wheel and watch as Tamaki rushes her into a pod for two and leaves Kyoya and I to sit together as we're forced into the small pod.

I awkwardly look down at my outfit as we begin to move, as if my choice of clothing is extremely interesting. My black sneakers are slightly scuffed and my denim shorts end mid-thigh and hug me snuggly. The long blue blouse I'm wearing is partially see-through, though non-revealing because the navy blue vest top underneath. After a moment or two I snap my gaze up to Kyoya's bored face as it stares at the view around us. His head turns and he catches me staring. His evil smirk quickly appears as his eyes narrow.

"Any reason you keep staring at me Maya-chan?" He asks in a voice dipped in calmness with a venomous poison inside of it.

"No Kyoya-Kun." I mutter before blushing and staring outside of the pod. Ahead of us I see Tamaki speaking to Haruhi as she stares out at the sea as the sun begins setting, leaving a red glow to cast off of it. When I turn back I see Kyoya's gaze is still on me. "Any reason you're currently staring at me?" I ask sweetly yet slyly.

"You intrigue me." He mutters. My eyes widen slightly and I feel my cheeks redden.

"Wh-what do you mean Ootori-San?" I ask with as much hardness I can muster.

"Although you and your brother share facial similarities, you act nothing like that idiot."

"You cannot call my brother an idiot!" I yell, my blue eyes shimmering an icy colour.

"I say it with no offence, Suoh. I am your brother's friend." He says, eyes staring me down slightly. I huff and turn away, momentarily forgetting our friendship before he brings it up, "I thought we were friends Maya-Chan?" He asks with that syrupy voice. A slight smirk plays at my red lips.

"Doesn't mean you don't irritate me, Kyoya-_senpai._" He looks slightly taken back before he smirks and slides his glasses up the bridge of his nose. At last, we are let out of the pod and I look around to find my two friends. As I catch a glimpse of Tamaki pulling Haruhi away and further into the crowd. As I'm about to run after them, I feel a hand gently pull on my wrist and look up to see Kyoya staring in their direction. "We'd better catch up, don't you think?" I ask him, but he pulls me closer to him and goes to turn around.

"Let them spend some time together." Kyoya says and heads for the exit, "perhaps we could do the same."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**I appreciate all comments if you would spare a moment :D xx**_

_**The image used for the cover was drawn by me to show you what Maya looks like xx**_

I stare wide-eyed as Kyoya offers me his arm, hesitantly I link my arm though his own and follow him as he leads me to a dimly-lit restaurant with a red glow cascading around it. I bite my lips nervously as people stare at us, being two teenagers eating at a posh-looking restaurant underdressed for the occasion.

"Are you sure you want to eat here, Kyoya Senpai?" I ask nervously as I keep my head down.

"Of course, it's the nicest place in town." He says as he orders a table for two. We're seated almost immediately and I watch as Kyoya pulls out a chair and waits for me to sit down. After a moment I take my seat and let him push the chair in before he sits down himself. A waiter comes over to ask what we'd like to drink; I order lemonade along with Kyoya. I look over the fancy menu gnaw at the corner of my lip as I look over the menu. It felt weird being out on a date-like attitude with someone you've despised since you were thirteen. After awkwardly thinking about what would seem most suitable, thinking about your company, price and diet, I choose a prawn salad, low carbs and calories, not too expensive and looks smart in the company you don't know whether to trust or not.

After ordering I sit quietly sipping my drink and not looking directly at Kyoya. I can almost feel the smirk on his face as I try act natural. "I hope you've enjoyed your trip with us, Maya-chan." He says. My eyes fly upwards and I look over his shoulder, not having enough confidence to look him in his cold-steely eyes.

"Of course, Kyoya-Kun, the hotel and its facilities have been quite pleasant." I reply.

"And have you enjoyed your time with the club?"

"Yes, I feel I get on better with certain members."

"Oh?"

"It's a shocker to me too," I smirk, "At first I had mistaken certain members to be arrogant and frustrating, though now I'm able to have civil conversations with them."

"That's good to hear, having good acquaintances is good for the future."

"Meaning?" I ask suspiciously.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Kyoya flashes me a fake smile and sits up as our meals begin to arrive.

"Well I am worried now, what do you mean?" My voice came out sterner than meant to but I'm too worked up to care.

"Tell me something about yourself, Miss Suoh." He says, changing the subject.

"What? Why?" I ask.

"I feel I can share information with those I trust, don't you?" I glare at him and begin to eat my food. My eyes catch the meat on his plate.

"I don't eat lamb or any other young animal." I say as I snarl at the meat he was eating.

"Oh? Why's that."

"It's ending life before it's really given a chance to begin." I say, turning my head away from him and the plate. I eat the rest of my meal in silence, occasionally replying to something Kyoya says. After Kyoya graciously pays for our meal, he takes my arm in his and begins to walk, heading towards the hotel, about half a mile from the town.

"Tell me, do you play any instruments, Maya-Chan?" Kyoya asks, genuinely sounding interested.

"I play a bit of Violin, why?" I ask suspiciously.

"I'm just interested. Favourite colour?"

"Baby pink." I answer truthfully.

"What's your favourite flower?" He asks again.

"You're being awfully nosy, Kyoya-Senpai," I say, "Roses. They're gorgeous." Kyoya smiles and continues to walk. The silence didn't bother me but I felt suspicious. Kyoya pulls out his phone and sends someone a text before flashing me a forced smile.

We didn't talk after that and as we got to the main doors of the hotel, Kyoya bid me goodbye with a bow of the head and kiss on the knuckle. I blush before heading to my room. I head straight for my wardrobe and change into a black tank top and tartan pyjama shorts. I'm surprised with myself that I haven't noticed it but when I turn around, there are two roses on my bed, one baby pink and the other baby blue, held together by a purple ribbon. My eyes widen in surprise as I pick them up and watch a white piece of card hit the silky covers of my ivory coloured sheets. Picking it up, I grin at what I see written on the other side.

_An acquaintance._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Alas, school is back in session and I'm stuck in this horrifying yellow dress which makes me feel ancient. The dress doesn't match my skin tone and makes my hair look even brighter than it actually is.

Before first class, I am already being harassed by lads who are attempting to flaunt their money. Hikaru and Kaoru are trying their hardest to keep them away by walking along with me, though they abandon me at the doors for my first lesson. The two of them have French while I'm in history. I wouldn't mind the lesson so much if I didn't have that arrogant loser, Yuki, sat next to me always trying to flirt.

By second lesson, I'm quite happy to have gym class, meaning I didn't have to talk to anyone. I can't wait for Lunch; I can count on my brother to keep the boys at bay if I sit by him. After an excruciatingly boring lesson in Literature, I head to lunch to find my brother.

Once entering the cafeteria, I buy my lunch and sit beside Tamaki, his arm immediately going around my shoulders protectively and we continue eating our fancy meal. I can feel the eyes burning through the back of my head as I sit next to Tamaki with Kyoya on his other side. "Oh, Haruhi!" I hear two synchronized voices call. I turn my head to see the two ginger, green-eyed nuisances flaunting into the room with joined arms as they head over to Haruhi, who is currently eating lunch on a single table by herself.

"What now!?" She cries out in despair.

"Haruhi, we're going to play dress up!" They smirk. She openly groans and I see Tamaki's face go steely and I watch him stand to defend Haruhi. "Keep your filthy hands off of my Haruhi!" Tamaki's arm falls from my shoulder and he leaps to his feet to chase off the two ginger devils. My eyes widen as I look around at those who'd seen the commotion and the eyes of that stupid Yuki staring at me. The smirk on his face scares me and I look back down to the plate in front of me as I silently cower at the thought of him approaching me.

"Suoh!" I hear a voice call and recognise it as his. Every conversation I have with him is painful; he's so full of himself. I glance sideways very slightly to see him walking over with a couple of his lackeys. His blonde hair is gelled up and his brown eyes stare me down. I shiver slightly at the thought of conversing with him. An arm wraps around my waist and I'm pulled into the place Tamaki was sat moments ago. My shoulder is forced into Kyoya's and I look up at him confused. He gives me a knowing look before smiling sweetly at me. I hear the gasp of horror behind me and Kyoya looks up at the pests next to us.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you want something?" Kyoya asks, the fake kindness obviously laced with venom. I hide my laugh behind my hand as the three boys pale immensely before apologising and scuttling off. I laugh into Kyoya's shoulder as his grip on my waist slackens slightly. I look up into his face and stare into his charcoal eyes. A small smirk sits on his (admittedly) handsome face as he watches me intently.

"Thanks." I mutter and hide the blush on my cheeks as his hand is still around me. Kyoya needs to be careful, if he carries on this way, I don't think I can keep his an acquaintance.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It's been a long week, but I have survived. With the help of the host club people have given me more space and I've not had to deal with boys like Yuki and his lackeys. To be honest, I'm glad it's the weekend, this week's been unbelievably stressful.

Even though we've only been at school for one week, I've had two assessments and a literature exam. Kyoya keeps changing his mood on me too, one minute he's being sweet and protective, the next he won't even glance in my direction. At least now I can sit in my garden in peace. Until of course Father holds a meeting with a business man and his son.

Recently, Father has been inviting over rich households to discuss 'future business'. I hate being kept in the dark. I'm in the garden enjoying a cup of chamomile tea when one of the maids approaches me saying that I need to entertain our guest while Father talks to the boy's Father. I huff in protest and follow the maid.

"Why can't Tamaki do it?" I whine.

"Your brother is currently out with the Hitachiin brothers." She says.

"No fair! And who is this guest anyway?" I ask while staring down at the green dress dark green dress flowing around my thighs over the tanned brown leggings.

"That would be me." I look up to see a pair of grey, almost black, eyes behind a pair of prescription glasses. I let out a squeak in surprise as Kyoya smirks at my shocked form. "Our fathers have some business to discuss." I nod my head meekly before leading him outside to a patch of grass surrounded by some in bloom hydrangea. A new, young maid follows us and lays out a picnic blanket and places a white teapot beside it and a basket filled with pastries and cheese sandwiches.

I gently sit down on one side as the maid scampers off back to the house. "This is a lovely garden." Kyoya comments while sipping from a teacup, his eyes roaming our surroundings.

"Thank you, I spend a majority of my time out here, it's peaceful and never ceases to calm me down." Kyoya glances at me and smiles his famous host smile. In only seconds the conversation stops and we eat and drink in silence. I can't help but nibble on my bottom lip as Kyoya stares off into space seeming disinterested.

"Your hostess skills are poor." Kyoya says in an arrogant tone.

"Pardon?" I ask in surprise.

"Tea and pastries don't entertain me, a host's job is to entertain their guest. So far your efforts are quite poor." He says, sliding his glasses up his nose before casting a glance at me. I huff in protest and fold my arms over my chest, my temper soon rising.

"Well, are you not the expert, being a host club member and all? You host me." I snap turning my gaze away from him in a bad mood.

A finger taps the bottom of my chin and I turn towards him. When did he get so close? His hand is behind my back as he leans towards me, his thumb brushing over my lips, causing my electric blue eyes to grow in shock and I feel my cheeks turn a darker shade as the temperature suddenly rises. "My dear, I'd be honoured to host a rose as radiant as yourself." He whispers, keeping our gazes locked.

I can't speak and I just stare at his face. His attractive face. The face I'd spent so long hating, just to be dragged in by a change in mood. It's obvious to me now, I love him. Why did I just realise this now? My hand shakes as I touch his cheek and move in suddenly. Hitting his lips with my own much harder than I'd intended. He fell back and I fell with him, our noses touching while we stare at each other. I shouldn't have done that. Just because I like him doesn't mean he likes me! I begin to pull myself up but feel a quick pull on my elbows, causing me to fall back on top of him. He gently kisses my lips and embraces me. We stay like that for a while and when we do separate I'm breathing heavily and can feel my cheeks heating up. "I… Sorry." I mutter and pull my knees up to my chest.

"There's nothing to worry about." I glance up at him and bite my lip as he smiles a genuine smile, one few people get to see. His smile drops and he shoves his glasses back up his face. "Though I don't suppose we could keep this quiet, at least for now." All I can do is nod. To be honest, I'm slightly disappointed that he'd want to keep our kiss secret. I like him. I like him a lot! However, I understand he's my brother's best friend and it would be like a betrayal, a wound to the soul.

Maybe one day we can be together…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Italics represent memories 3 – Holly x x**

When we get back to the main hall the maid informs us that the two adults are still speaking. The old, short woman shoos the two of us off before walking off. Not too sure of what to do, I lead Kyoya and I to the dining room where I perched on the edge of one of the many chairs neatly pushed in around the polished mahogany tables. I unconsciously start drumming my fingers repetitively against the coated wood of the table top. This probably went on for several minutes before a harsh yet soft voice cut through the continuous patter. "Do you remember when we first met?" I look up at him with a blank face.

"Faintly." I reply.

"I do, you were just as annoying as your brother back then."

"I was not!" I squeal, "I was only fourteen, and I was mature!"

"You were a hothead."

_I was walking into the school yard for my third day at school. My brother was beaming happily beside me and greeting every kid we passed. I smiled up at my Tamaki lovingly and occasionally joined him in greeting people who pass by. Before I knew what happened, Tamaki ran too embrace a dark haired boy who grimaced at the unwanted contact "Kyoya! Kyoya, meet my sister, Maya-Chan!"_

"_Hello, Maya." He greeted with a slight bow._

"_Hello, Kyoya!" I reply with happiness before hugging him tightly. I felt him struggle out of my embrace and mutter something that made me decide my hate for the boy. "Are they all idiots?" I don't think he realised I'd heard but I couldn't help the icy glare I threw at him. He wasn't allowed to call me or my brother idiots._

"You were an arrogant git. In fact that's the day I decided I hated you."

"It is? I always assumed you'd hated me since that winter incident." My face heated slightly as I went back to that moment I'd slapped the boy who I'd kissed but moments ago.

"_Careful Kyoya, the snow's quite deep!" Tamaki exclaimed as Kyoya strode through the knee-deep snow. I followed grimly behind the two and shuffled through the snow. Snow suddenly flew up from the ground and I saw that where Kyoya was stood there was a dark heap amongst all the plain white. I was in hysterics and laughed like a hyena. Tamaki squawked in horror before pulling Kyoya in up. His form was covered in snow and wet patches, leaving me in tears of joy. Kyoya's naturally collected form was snarling and there was a flush spreading across his face. "It's not funny!" He yelled like an eight year-old, leaving me gasping for air. He stormed towards me before shoving me in the snow. I quickly got up to my feet and threw a flimsy snow ball at him. We continued like this, throwing petty insults at one another with each snowball._

"_You're insufferable! No wonder you're mother went missing!" I stood still in shock before storming over, tears threatening to spill, before slapping him hard across the face. She couldn't look at him._

To be honest, that did put a downfall in our relationship. I know you might not realise it but that hurt more than anything you've ever said to me." I mutter sullenly before glimpsing back up at his face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it. Luckily, I've never seen you look so scary since then."

"I wish I could say the same for you," I chuckle think back to when Kyoya slept over at the 2nd main house where Tamaki and I live. Father and Grandma live in the main house; he's only here today to talk to Mr Ootori. "Remember when you slept over?" I reminded.

_Tamaki and Kyoya were sleeping in Tamaki's room, across from my own. I heard Tamaki's excited voice until roughly two in the morning, when I'd finally passed out with fatigue. I woke up at maybe nine in the morning and headed over to Tamaki's room. Once I entered the room, I headed to Tamaki's bed, careful to avoid the sleeping heap amongst the thick sleeping bag on the floor. "Tamaki, get up; you had me up since two! It's time for breakfast, I think." I hear a groan escape from under the covers. I give a hard shove to his sleeping form. A moment later, a dark head appeared from below the white sheets. The glare on his face would have frozen over the sun if in a close enough proximity. I scream in horror, causing Tamaki to wake up. When he too sees Kyoya's face, he too screams._

A happy laugh passes between the two of us and I sigh at the happy memory. It never does look as bad when you look back at it…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After Kyoya left, father soon followed. This means I'm currently on my own with only the maids. I venture out into the back garden to check on the newest addition of my garden. This shrub grew camellias that stood out greatly against their dark leaves as they blossom a beautiful baby pink and purple with innocent flecks of white. I love my garden as there's always something in bloom to look at. Summer is approaching soon, meaning that they'd soon be disappearing until winter.

Looking at these flowers make me think of those two roses that Kyoya had given to me. I don't know when Tamaki will get home so I feel lonely. Tamaki is so innocent and pure of heart, he helps out without thinking about the reward he may receive. That's what I don't get about Kyoya and Tamaki; Kyoya only cares about himself and thinking about how it affects him seems to be the only thing that goes through his mind.

I head to my room to perhaps get started on my History assignment. My room is painted a soft pink colour with a white carpet and windowpanes, my queen-sized bed, in the centre of the left wall, has white curtains, shutting outside world, which matches the white-painted wood. All of my furniture has pink roses professionally painted on in the corners, leaving an innocent yet elegant look pass around the room.

I wake up with my face pressed against a sheet of paper. I peel the sheet off and groggily read the joined letters, forming words. It takes a few moments but I realise I'd fallen asleep on top of my finished history report.

Pulling out my phone to check the time, I realise I've got a missed call off of my brother and two text messages. I open up the first message.

**6:08- Tamaki**

**Hiiii Mayyy! Imma stay at the twins house 2nite, ttyl. LoL ur best bro xxxxxxxxxxxxx 3**

I roll my eyes at the way Tamaki words his text before opening up the second message.

**9:47- Kyoya**

**Hi, Maya. I was wondering if you fancy having dinner with me tomorrow at 7?**

After reading the message ten or so times, the words sink in and I stare in shock at them fifteen words he'd sent. I feel the blood rushing to my cheeks before finally looking at the time. 2 AM.

I sigh in defeat, realising I'll just have to tell him face to face tomorrow. Lord knows he'd kill us all if I text him now. A giggle escapes my lips as I think about the fact Kyoya-senpai had text _me_ asking _me_ on a date!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

For someone I supposedly once hated, I am excruciatingly nervous. I decide to wear a plain blue, silk, knee-length dress and green heels. I meet the tall, slim, devilish boy at a restaurant named 'La Vigne' which translated to the Grape-vine in French. It looks extremely posh and expensive, it makes me feel nervous and very skittish. I keep getting the feeling that eyes are staring at me, though I can never find them.

As I turn to my left to examine a very suspicious looking bush. I squint as I feel I see a fleck of blue amongst the lush green leaves. A tap on my shoulder causes me to jump slightly and turn around, eyes wide, like a tear in headlights. I relax slightly as I see that I'm standing in front of Kyoya. "You startled me." I mutter, hand resting on my chest. I can feel the blood rush to my face as I awkwardly head inside. A quick glance reveals that obnoxious smirk only he could only use to fluster me in such a way.

One of Kyoya's large hands rests against my back as he leads me through the door and has us escorted to our table. All the tables are covered in a silky red table cover and wine flutes. The balding waiter pulls the chair out for me and gracefully pushes me in with care and ease before handing us both a leather booklet with a list of meals and drinks.

With just one look at this menu, I could tell this wasn't my sort of place for two reasons:

A) An appetiser alone costs 1500 yen.

B) Every single is in French, which isn't a language I know well.

I look up at Kyoya for some sort of help to see him studying the menu intently, a finger placed on his bottom lip as he reads. "I didn't know you spoke French." I muttered to him to receive another heart-stopping smirk.

"Only a little." He admits.

"Then how can you read the menu?" I ask in slight bafflement.

"I can't." His smile causes me to shiver and I feel the blood rush to my cheeks again. "I'm just going to guess."

"Well you can guess for the both of us." I smile with a slight laugh.

After we order (well, Kyoya orders), we sit in awkward silence until I get that feeling again, like someone's steely eyes are watching me. I turn around to be met with no face belonging to this stare, but happy couples chatting contently and business men discussing businessy things.

"What seems to be the problem?" I hear Kyoya's calm voice ask. My eyes snap back to his face, his eyes locked on me with slight traces of concern.

"Oh, it's really nothing, just a bit of paranoia." I flash a not so confident smile as I go back to fiddling with the end of my plat. I couldn't exactly tell Kyoya I think someone's watching me, he'd have me down as a lunatic and I'd never get a chance with him! He gives me a sceptical look before sighing and shrugging it off.

"So, what did your brother say about our little… Gathering?" He asks with a smirk playing at his lips. My cheeks flush and I can't restrain myself from squirming and looking down at the silky table top before me.

"I didn't tell him, actually." I mutter, as if he'd be angry.

"Oh? And why would that be?"

"After when he walked in on us hugging during the holidays, he might attempt to punch your lights out." I giggle slightly at the idea and finally meet Kyoya's grin.

"I doubt he could."

"Probably not; I could even beat him in a fight." After the awkward few minutes, we idly chat and enjoy the French cuisine we end up eating, although we aren't quite sure what we were eating. It's still quite painful to admit but I enjoyed my whole evening in the company of the Shadow King/ Prince of Cool. After our pricey meal (which I paid for the drinks for, Kyoya wouldn't let me pay for the food), the two of us walk through town and escorts me to my limo.

It actually hurts to say goodbye after such a pleasant evening but I look up at him and feel all the awkwardness flush back through my body. "Um… This has been really fun. We'll have to do this again." I mumble as I fiddle with the tips of my dress.

"That we will, Miss Maya." He smirks and gently presses his lips against the back of my hand. My face heats up and I don't know what to say next. "Goodbye, Maya-chan." He says before dropping my hand and walking away. My face burns as I stumble around and pull my limo door open. However, the sight in front of me would have freezed over a volcano in this situation, let alone my blushing face…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"What was that?" Tamaki's usually happy and excited voice asks like a slab of thin ice, preparing to snap beneath my feet with one wrong move.

"What was what?" I ask nervously as I busy myself with fastening my seatbelt as we drive home.

"That. With Kyoya. You were enjoying each other's company and he kissed your hand. Maya, he _kissed _your hand!" Tamaki's eyes hold a cold glint as he watches my every movement. I'm not used to this Tamaki.

"It was nothing important. Just a date…" I mutter and squirm.

Tamaki huffs and sits back in his seat with a dazed look washing over his face. "Maya, I'm usually quite open-minded but I can't let this happen. You can't date him, Maya." He says flatly, acting just like dad.

"What? Why can't I?" I ask in growing frustration.

"Because he's my best friend!"

"Well, guess what Tamaki, you aren't in charge of either of us! We're free people! I refuse to be pushed around by you!" I almost cry and turn my head towards the window, a sign that this conversation is closed. I hear Tamaki sigh and we sit in the car journey in silence until we get home, where I storm into the house and straight to my room, where I strip off my evening gown to change into a pair of thick pyjamas.

I can't believe the nerve of that guy! I continue to yell profanities about him in my head before curling up into a ball in my bed and sobbing. I know this is nothing to cry over but I never argue with Tamaki; he's my best friend! I always listen to him, not defy his only demand of me!

There's the softest of knocks at my door and I let out feeble come in while trying to dry my eyes on the duvet. When I look up, Tamaki is standing at the door in similar pyjamas with a glum look on his face. "Tammie, I'm really sorry." I cry, using a name for him I hadn't in years.

"May… It's okay. We'll talk about this in the morning. In a few quick strides, he was sat on my bed hugging me tightly. I clutch to his shirt and sob very slightly. As I begin to feel drowsy, Tamaki lies me down and shuffles in beside me, and comforting us both. We sleep by each other's side like we did when we were younger.

Sometimes, you need to dig into the past to make amends for the future…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It's six in the morning when I stir from a beautiful slumber, involving myself marrying a handsome dark knight, to drowsily notice my brother's peaceful face mere inches away from my own. I groan in annoyance after remembering my brother's promise to talk in the morning.

Knowing Tamaki's tendency to wake up at the crack of dawn, I shuffle out of my covers and grab some clothes before heading into my personal bathroom and locking the door behind myself. I won't have long until my conversation with Tamaki so I need to get ready quickly. After a very quick shower using my luscious raspberry and vanilla hair and body washes, I brush my teeth to dispose of that awful smell of morning breath and untangle my red locks with a light blue comb I received off of my mother before heading to Japan, before starting to work on my trademark plait.

Seeing as it is Saturday, I don't wear that ghastly yellow dress and shrug a pair of black skinny jeans and a green, sleeveless top, ending mid-thigh. As soon as I step out of my decently sized bathroom, I meet the matching gaze of my older brother, still clad in his thick, royal blue pyjamas. His arms are entwined over his chest and his legs are crossed on top of my large bed. He's glaring at me but I just return his attention with a cold stare.

"We need to talk. Right now!" He demands his voice rising with his last sentence. I roll my eyes and sit at the edge of my bed and turn to face him.

"Yes my dearest brother?" I mock.

"This is not a laughing matter, Maya! You can't date that jerk and I have plenty of reasons why!" He attempts to reason.

"Give me five."

"He's a jerk. You can do better. He's my best friend. You hate him. You're way too young to date."

I stare at him in shock for a moment before narrowing my eyes and replying in a low monotone voice. "He's not a jerk, he's just a little hard-headed. I find him way more satisfactory than a majority of the over pervs in our big old school. You have a crush on Haruhi, one of my _only_ friends. There's a thin line between love and hate. You were in a freaking _host club_ at my age! You've got no room to talk!"

"I don't care! I won't allow it!" He yells obnoxiously in a regal voice.

"_You _are not my dad! I don't take orders from you, I barely listen to _him!_ Stop trying to rule my life!"

"I'm trying to look out for you!"

"Don't! Just get the hell out of my room and my business!" A look of hurt washes over his innocent face and I almost regret what I say. I hate being mad at my brother; with barely having any parents to turn to, it's our job to look out for each other.

"Fine. But, don't expect me to pick up the pieces when he breaks your heart." I wash down the guilt as a lump builds up in my throat, averting my eyes from his disappointed face. It's not a look I'm used to.

Hopefully, I'll eventually gain his blessing and he'd be able to accept the fact that I have a crush on his best friend.

Who knows, maybe I'll just lose this feeling for Kyoya. Maybe I'll fall hard for him, like all his other fan-girls seem to do…

This is just a road I will be walking down blindly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**I'M SORRY THIS IS BOTH TERRIBLE AND TOOK ME MONTHS TO PUT UP!**

***TAMAKI'S POV***

I flash a fake smile at my guests. Across from me sits a dozen girls all giving me adoring girls. The sight of their face causes my stomach to churn in agony. Usually, I'd be giving my all to bring happy smiles to their cute little faces. However what is further behind them was just too sickening for me to do that.

On a small table further to the back of the room sits Kyoya and my little sister. They'd done this for the past eight weeks! She'd visit him twice a week, when he didn't have guests and they'd sit there quietly talking happily. As I'm about to look away, Kyoya leans over the small table and whispers in her ear, causing Maya to turn a darker shade of red. She laughs gently as he stares down at her, a small smirk playing at his calm lips. So much I'd like to wipe that smirk off of his lips.

I know that they're happy now, but they've never gotten on! In a few months, they'll argue and Kyoya will be colder than ever while Maya cries into a pillow at home. They're not allowed to date! They just can't! He'll break her heart!

A light tap on my arm pulls me back to my guests and I smile lightly. "I apologise my rose buds! How rude of me, please drink some more tea, it's almost as sweet as the smiles on those adorable faces!" I say delicately pouring some more tea into the beautiful pink teacups. I have to ignore the happy couple for now, otherwise I'll just end up making girls cry!

For the next forty-five minutes, I string out over exaggerated compliments and swoon over my company until the host club closes for the day. As the last guest leaves, I shut the door gently, leaving only the hosts and my only sibling in the room. I see red as I turn to the couple who are now stood together holding each other's hands. Kyoya leans down and kisses my little sister in front of me. He's doing this to get to me for calling him 'mommy'! That has to be it! He doesn't love my sister, that's ridiculous!

"Kyoya, this stops now!" I yell before I can stop myself. He looks over at me in slight puzzlement, Maya stands in front of him, still holding his hands with pure anger and fury shining through her blue eyes.

"What do you mean, Tamaki?" Kyoya questions.

"You and Maya are to date no longer, understand?"

"That's not exactly your choice, is it Tamaki?"

"You're going to scare off guests!"

"Actually, we've recently received nearly double the amount of appointments, they don't seem to mind."

"I don't care! You both know as well as I do that this won't work! You'll be as heartless as ever and Maya will be in tears! I refuse to let that happen!" Maya nearly growls and heads for the door, Kyoya in tow. I grab her hand shoulder and pull her to face me. She lashes out and slaps me across the face, leaving a searing pain shooting over my right cheek. She looks furious and I look at her in shock. "This is your fault, Kyoya!" I yell and go to shove him only to have Mori grab my shoulders lightly and hold me back. I watch as Haruhi ushers the couple out of the room and drink up the twins' and Hunny's confused and disappointed looks.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

***Maya's POV***

It didn't take an idiot to know that I'm fuming. Kyoya stands beside my side with his arms crossed and a glare aimed at the door. "He's got some nerve." I growl.

"I'm sorry guys. That was really out of order." Haruhi apologises and looks upon us with pitying eyes.

"It's fine, Haruhi. Thank you for your support." Kyoya says before gently grabbing my wrist and beginning to lead us out of the school.

"Understand, he's just being overprotective!" She hollers to us as we walk away, I turn my head slightly and bow my head in understanding.

Once we got outside I turn to Kyoya and lean my head against his chest. I felt him lay his chin on top of my head and let out a loud sigh. "What an idiot." He mutters with anger and I feel my heart drop at the thought of the idea of Tamaki and Kyoya hating each other.

"Please don't hold it against him." I beg however against his chest it just comes out as a muffled whimper.

"I can't let it slide though, he's acting like a child." I pull my head back and look at him with despair.

"He only acts like that because he cares." I justify, "It's my fault! I'm drawing the two of you apart." I whine, close to tears. He hushes me soothingly and pulls me to him in a sweet kiss.

"I have no appointments tomorrow. Visit me tomorrow then I'll take you to the movies after. Okay?" Kyoya says. I nod my head in bliss. We've come a long way in eight weeks. We had our own little bubble that no one was allowed to be a part of.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I've only been at school for a few minutes and I'm already dreading it. When I walk into my class room, a girl stood at the front, she has long blood-red hair and chocolate brown eyes. Headphones are discretely hid beneath her hair and her phone appeared to be tucked inside her sleeve, leaving her wire to be very well hidden. A judging look lay in her eyes as she watches person walk in. I sit in my seat and watch her, trying to figure out what type of girl she is. When the register is finally ready to be called out, I cringe at the mention of her name. Mari Sohma. My name's Maya Suoh. MS. I already know what's about to happen. "Maya, would you be so kind to show the student around for the next few days?" Great.

Yes. "No, Sir, of course not."

"Then, Mari, if you'd be so kind as to share Maya's desk, until we can get you your own." The girl silently saunters over and sits beside me. I glance at her before taking a deep breath.

"Hi, I'm Maya." I say.

"…Hi." She mutters and plugs in her other headphone. My face twists in anger before I lightly yank it out of her ear.

"You're not supposed to use phones during registration and lessons." I snap, not liking her attitude. She puts her hands up in surrender and pulls her other headphone out before dropping her phone into her bag.

"Sorry, little Miss Princess." She mutters. I feel my face heat up and a growl emits from my throat.

"You're quite rude for a girl who doesn't know anyone yet."

"I don't like your attitude."

"The feeling's mutual." The bell goes and I stand up, only to have the teacher stop me.

"Maya, you have two hours off to show Mari around." I grunt out my acknowledgement before beginning to show Mari around. Once I've shown her a majority of the school, I stop outside of a large door and gesture to the sign above me.

"And this is Music Room 3, the location of Ouran's Host Club, which a group of boys, including both my brother, Tamaki, and my boyfriend, Kyoya." I give the door a light shove to show her the room.

"Why's there a Host Club in a Music Room?" I smirk at the question.

"No clue." I chuckle, earning a smile in return.

"Hey, sorry if I was a little cold earlier, I'm not great with new people." I shrug in reply.

"Apology accepted, however never speak to me like crap again, otherwise I can't say I'll be as forgiving." The bell goes, signalling break. I lead Mari to the rose garden, where I met with Haruhi and the twins. "Be nice." I mutter as we reach them.

"Guys, meet Mari. Mari meet Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru." I point at each one in turn and look a little past them to see my brother and boyfriend walking around a foot apart. Once they reach our small group, Kyoya wraps his arms around me and kisses me briefly while Tamaki sulks by Haruhi's side. "Mari, this is my brother, Tamaki and my boyfriend, Kyoya." Tamaki politely kisses the back of her hand and greets her formally. Soon after, we're joined by Hunny and Mori. Once they're introduced, Hunny offers a slice of cake to Mari who soon becomes Hunny's new best friend over shared love for cake.

With everyone busy, Kyoya sneaks me away from the others who don't seem to notice. Once out of everyone's sight. Kyoya pulls my face to his and kisses me harshly. I kiss him back immediately before pulling away.

"What's this about?" I mutter breathlessly.

"Just wanted to be closer to you." He replies before taking my lips with his own again. I grin and wrap my arms around his shoulders as he plays with the end of my plat, corrupting shivers through me as I hold him as close as possible to me.

"That's enough!" I hear and groan with frustration.

"Tamaki, get lost!" I yell my hands forming fists by my side.

"You're too young to date!" He yells, quickly forming a squabble of girls around us.

"I'm 16! You've been dating since before we moved to Japan!"

"It's different, you're a girl!"

"_You're _a pain in the ass!" Girls gasp all around me as I push through the crowd. This has to stop and I can only think of one solution…

**I'm really disappointed in this chapter, sorry **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Never in my life have I felt so blue. I'm standing on the edge of a small, unoccupied children's park waiting for Kyoya. Our relationship hasn't been going on long and we've not shared too many happy memories together but I've loved every second of our time as a couple, up until this moment.

I'm seriously dreading what I know I have to do. It's the right thing to do. Even though I'm happy, the people around us aren't. All the girls with crushes on Kyoya are constantly shooting dirty looks at me and Tamaki repeatedly starts an argument with the two of us. It really breaks my heart to see the two former best friends fighting at every chance they get. Tamaki never refers to Kyoya as 'Mother' any more but rather instead uses insults for his name. I don't want to watch them fall apart. As rain begins to patter against the pavement, a black limo pulls up beside me and Kyoya gracefully steps out of the limo and pulls out an umbrella which he uses to cover both our heads.

When Kyoya grins down at me with his arm around my waist, I can only offer a week smile back, feeling as if the weight of the world's resting on my shoulders. We both begin to walk through the small park before sitting on a damp park bench, the green paint peeling away to reveal a contradictory rusty red underneath. Kyoya holds me close as I rest my head against his shoulder. Wind blows against our faces as we sit like that for a few moments. I sigh in anguish as I pull away from Kyoya's comforting arm to meet Kyoya's calm face. "Kyoya…"

"Yes?" He asks cluelessly.

"I… I'm concerned about our relationship…" I mumble, now refusing to look him in the eyes. I didn't want to look at his confused face.

"Why would that be?" He asked quietly as he turned towards me more, now removing his warm hold from me.

"It's nothing to do with my… Feelings for you, it's just…" I bite my lip roughly as I stare down at my cold hands, "I care for my brother too much to do this to him." I admit.

"Tamaki…" Kyoya mutters with a slight growl emitting from his throat.

"I'm really sorry." I say as I finally glance up at the stony look on his usually placid face.

"If you're sorry then don't say this!" He nearly yells.

"Kyoya, you have to understand!" I nearly cry.

"Fine! If this is what you want, fine!" He yells. I flinch away from his words as I stare down into my hands. Fat drops of water begin to hit my head and I realise he's left when I hear a car door slam. Tears roll down my face as I fumble with my phone, flicking through the contacts and stopping on Tamaki's until his words come back to haunt me. '_I won't be here to pick up the pieces!'_

As the tears roll even harder down my face, I search through my contacts, finding the one I'm looking for…

"To be honest, I'm surprised you phoned me of all people." Mari comments as she hands me a hot cup of chamomile tea.

"Sorry, I don't have many female friends." I admit as I rub at my wet hair.

"What's wrong, anyway?" She asks me as we both sit on her large bed.

"I-" I look at Mari to see she's wearing a baseball medal around her neck, "That's an impressive medal!" I compliment.

"Thanks, I wear all the time. I hide beneath my dress at school." She says.

"Oh."

"Anyway, what's wrong?" She repeated.

"Kyoya and I broke up." I nearly cry.

"What!? Why?"

"It was causing too much trouble." I mumble.

"You mean with your brother?" I nod my head, "That's stupid. You obviously like each other; you shouldn't listen to other people's opinions." Listening to Mari was really helpful, her views helped me realise that maybe I was being too hasty. Just as I went to call Kyoya, my phone rings with my father's contact. "Hello?"

**AN HOUR LATER**

"You're getting married."

"What!?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I sit in my father's study as he finishes a call with 'someone important'. Even through the thick door, I can hear his chuckles and agreements. Something must have gone well for him to be in such a good mood. "Okay, thank you, goodbye." I hear the high pitched click of the end call button and sit up straight as he walks in.

"Maya, sweetheart! I have excellent news!" He cries out as he sits across from me. His large hands clutch on to my small, pale ones as he gleams down at me excitedly.

"What is it, father?" I ask quietly.

"You're getting married!" He exclaims. Quickly, I pull myself to my feet and snatch my hands out of his grasp.

"What!?" I cry out.

"I know! Isn't it wonderful?" He replies, oblivious to my horror of the sudden news.

"No! No it isn't wonderful!" Father gives me a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"Dad, I don't want to get married! Why would I wish to get married?"

"Maya, this is for your own good." He responds, "We both know your brother will be receiving my legacy once I'm gone and that means you'll have to fend for yourself. I don't want my little girl to struggle so I've arranged for you to marry a family friend's eldest child." He hands me an A4 white envelope and I grasp it tightly, feeling my heart break. My red hair hides my upset face.

"You don't understand, I can't love a stranger." I mumble.

"Maya, he's in your year at school. And with time I'm sure you will! It's not like you're currently in a relationship." I let out a sharp gasp as I think about how over an hour ago I broke up with Kyoya. Fate was definitely a cruel game.

I leave the room, the white envelope clutched in my hands and head back to my own quarters, knowing father would be leaving soon enough. Tears slowly trickle down my face as I realise I can no longer see Kyoya. I pull the folder out of the envelope and feel my fury kick up even higher at the information in front of me.

**NAME: KAORU HITACHIIN**

**AGE: 16**

Out of all the people father could have chosen, it had to be someone that was close to both Tamaki and Kyoya. I hear a slight knock on my door and wail a reply that somewhat formed "Go away!"

The knocker ignored me and in entered Tamaki. His face wears a glum look as he pulls me too him, letting me cry hard in his shoulders. I pull away and throw the folder at him before continuing to cry into my bedsheets.

"Maya…" He puts a hand on my shoulder but I shrug him off, "Maybe if you tell dad you're dating Kyoya he'll end the engagement?"

This made me snap; I pull my head up and stare angrily at him. "I would do! If I hadn't broken up with him because my stupid brother was acting like a douche!" I yell. He throws me a hurt look before going to leave.

"I'll fix this…" His words barely meet my ears but I highly doubt he could fix this problem.


End file.
